


An Ember Among the Shadows

by mywritingbox



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingbox/pseuds/mywritingbox
Summary: A sibling reunion, new friendships forged, and a possible attempt at finding love.*Trigger Warning: Mentioned abuse.





	An Ember Among the Shadows

****“Run.” He told her. “Run and don’t get caught because I won’t -- _can’t_ help you if you do.”

Lucy looked at her half-brother with wide eyes. She had thought no one had seen her, she had  _planned_  for no one to see her escape but somehow Eris had known.

“He lives in the Night Court now. Once you get to the city, ask for the Shadowsinger, he’ll know what to do.”  He had hissed at her as he dragged her towards their own borders.

“Why are you helping me?” she whispered, her eyes darting all around them as they moved quickly. “W-Why aren’t you dragging me back and locking me up, l-like everyone else would?”

Eris snarled and yanked her to face him. “Because you’re not a threat to me,  you idiot. Neither you or Lucien. Mother told you and you can tell him who your father is when you meet him but should he lay claim to you both, Mother will be the one to suffer the consequences.”

Lucy’s lip trembled and she pulled herself out of his grip. “How long have you known and neglected to tell me?”

Eris snorted as he checked their surroundings. “Neglected to tell you? You don’t get to know anything. You meant nothing the moment you defied Father.” he snarled softly. “No one was going to tell you anything. He was barely going to let you live considering you’re not even his daughter.”

Lucy flinched at his words as her eyes welled up with tears. “But w-why didn’t you tell me about Lucien? You let me think a-all these years --”

“Your punishment for fucking up.” He cut her off. “You should’ve just married that idiot and saved yourself all this damn trouble.”

“He would’ve done to me what your father did to Mother.” she whispered. “Isn’t it enough what she went through? Why would you want that for m-me?”

Eris gave his sister a hard look. “You and I both know our household didn’t raise us to be an affectionate family. We’re a cutthroat court. We do what we must to thrive.” he said, his voice soft for once. Lucy met his eye and swallowed.

“You’re not sending me into a trap, are you?” She asked quietly. “I’m not going to get my hopes up to be free and then get punished instead?”

Her half-brother sighed. “If you don’t leave now, you will get caught.” he said, grabbing her arm again and dragging her as quickly as he could to the borders between the Autumn and Winter Courts. “Winnow to the points where each Court’s borders meets. Don’t linger, otherwise you’d be considered trespassing.”

Lucy took a look around her and could see the Winter Court ahead. She hadn’t even gotten to enjoy being outside and unchained for fear of being caught. Her heart had almost stopped when Eris had grabbed her but now...now she was finally getting out. It had been over fifty years. A sob shuddered through her and her hands clenched the sides of her shabby dress, balling it into fists.

Eris’s mouth tightened in a thin line as he awkwardly stood there; it wasn’t like he was going to comfort her. He wouldn’t know how. “This isn’t the time for tears. The hunt for you will start the moment they find you gone but once you’re inside the Night Court, no one would dare risk coming there. Go.”

“T-Thank you.” she said, nodding. “Thank you for buying me time.”

“Well. Consider it a lapse in judgement.” he said and she shook her head at him. The two glanced at each other and Eris gave her a frown. “Well, what are you waiting for?”

“Felix. He should be here any moment.” She replied, her eyes anxiously glancing around them and turned back when Eris made a choking sound.

“I’m risking my neck for you to get the bloody hell out of here and you’re waiting for your  _pet fox_?” he snarled, his eyes flashing.

“Yes.” she responded and backed away from him slightly as she answered. “He’s been my companion all those years I’ve been alone. He’s protected me better than any of you ever have. I wouldn’t go anywhere without him.”

Eris snorted. “Sentiment is a waste of time.”

Maybe it was the fact that she was in open, fresh air and could smell freedom that she dared to glare at one of the many people who had left her to fade away and spat, “I wouldn’t expect any of you heartless bastards to understand.”

Eris fixed his gaze on her and leaned towards his half-sister, a snarl on his lips. “Careful, sister dear. I might end up changing my mind and dragging you back to that hellhole myself.”

Lucy held his stare, cursing her trembling lip that gave away her fear. “Eris, I --”

A twig snapping behind them put them both on alert and Eris’ eyes scanned the area, falling on a blur of red-orange, that was now standing between him and Lucy, snarling its teeth at him.

“Felix!” Lucy sighed in relief, scooping up the fox in her arms. “Good job finding me, you smart smart boy.”

The fox whined softly and pressed his nose into Lucy’s cheek then turned back as Eris groaned, baring it’s teeth at him.

“Better to take the beast than leave him for Father to skin.” Eris muttered, eyeing the fox with annoyance.

The two half-siblings looked at each other again. Lucy didn’t understand what had possessed him to be aiding her. She had never hated Eris the way she hated the others but his behavior was anything but honorable; whatever his reasons were, Lucy knew he had his own agenda but she wasn’t going to question it now. She shuddered another breath and nodded at Eris who nodded back.

“Go.” he said and with a last look at her unexpected savior, Lucy winnowed out of her lifelong prison.

~

Lucy had reached the Dawn Court before her brothers showed signs of catching up to her. Fear had rippled through every fiber of her body as she tried to hide and travel as quickly as she could with Felix aiding as well as the fox could. But she was weak; the lack of using her magic for so long combined with a lack of proper nutrients wasn’t helping her at all. Eris had bought her time and when she had finally reached the Night Court borders, she fell to her knees, exhausted and had begged the first person she found to guide her to the shadowsinger.

And despite her best efforts and to the panic of her furry companion, the world faded to black quicker than she was able to fight it.

***

Azriel stared and stared. His eyes were glued to the girl who sat in a shaking heap on the floor, her arms wrapped around herself as her eyes darted around the room. A hint of curiosity but mostly fear were found in her amber eyes and Azriel’s eyes went from her face that had seen better days to the rest of her body, bruised and cut.  

“Where did you find her?” Rhysand asked, silently standing next to him, brows raised at the fox pacing around the girl, eyeing them all dangerously.

Azriel’s eyes flickered for a moment to his friend and High Lord then back on the girl. “My spies said she had reached our borders and asked for me then collapsed. I got the alert and went to check it out.” He replied quietly.

“Has she said anything yet?” Cassian questioned, on Azriel’s other side. “Who is she or where she’s from?”

“More importantly, why is she here and how did she get in this state?” Feyre spoke, joining the trio across the room. They were standing in the House of Wind, the only place Azriel felt safe enough to bring her.

“All she kept saying was ‘Lucien’ over and over again.” Azriel replied, his eyes glued on the girl, taking in the red hair then the fox still pacing. “I think she might be related to him.”

Feyre tilted her head. “He’s never mentioned female relatives.” she mused.

“Judging who his family is, I’m not surprised.” Cassian muttered, his eyes narrowing as he studied the girl. “Azriel, what are you getting from her?”

The Shadowsinger’s eyes met Cassian’s then his High Lord and Lady. “Nothing.” he said. “Other than she’s terrified, slightly confused and...hopeful. It’s why I brought her here. I sensed no danger.”

His three friend’s expressions were identical skepticism but Azriel’s gaze turned back to the girl and found her staring back. Whatever hint of curiosity she had in the beginning, it was gone now. She was only terrified and for some reason, he was almost as terrified as she was.

Rhysand’s posture straightened as he slowly strode over to the girl who tried to make herself smaller. The fox snarled softly and Rhys brought himself down to it’s eye level and held his palm out for him to inspect. The fox sniffed his hand and then glanced at the High Lord, as if assessing him. The fox paused, then whined, and finally sat back, granting Rhysand closer access to the girl. Rhysand chuckled.

“You have a very smart pet.”

“Yes, I do.” she spoke slowly, a look of affection flashing in her eyes at the fox. “His name is Felix.”

Rhysand smiled gently at the girl for a few seconds but the smile faded slowly as he very calmly spoke. “How did you get to our borders?”

She swallowed before answering, fear making an appearance on her face again. “I -- I winnowed here.” she whispered, her lip trembling.

Rhysand’s raised a brow. “You realize, uninvited, you are trespassing into my territory.” he spoke quietly. “Trespassing into the Night Court is a very dangerous move.”

She swallowed again and her eyes welled up in tears. “Please...I k-know I trespassed but I mean no harm.” she stuttered out. “I only came to find out i-if it’s true. T-They said he’s here.”

“Who's they?” Feyre asked, approaching Rhysand’s crouched figure. Felix bristled slightly but Feyre held out her hand as well, gaining the fox’s approval as she continued. “And why are you looking for Lucien?”

Despite the fear radiating from every inch of her, her eyes had a hopeful glint in them and she straightened slightly. “S-so he is here? He’s alive?”

The four members of the inner circle looked at each other but it was Azriel who found her eyes again and answered hesitantly,  “Lucien is very much alive and well.”

They watched as relief washed over to her and she clasped a shaking hand over her trembling mouth, tears streaming down her face. Concern flickered on Feyre’s face and she kneeled in front of the girl.

“Who are you and why are you looking for Lucien?”

The girl sniffled and locked eyes with the High Lady of the Night Court as she choked out, “My name’s Lucy...Lucien is my brother.”

The four of them froze, eyeing the girl. Azriel felt her heartbeat thundering as they processed the information when Cassian said,

“The High Lord of Autumn doesn’t have a daughter.”

“Yes, he does.” Rhysand said, his head tilted with a curious look at Lucy. “Except no one has heard anything about her for many many years. She fell off the face of the continent after she was married off.”

“That’s not true.” Lucy responded, avoiding meeting anyone’s eye as Felix whined softly, resting his head in her lap for comfort.

“Where have you been all this time then?” Feyre questioned.

“I’ve been... locked away.” she whispered and it was then that she looked up and met Feyre’s eyes. “They like to p-pretend I don’t exist.”

“That’s a very long time to pretend you don’t exist.” Rhysand commented, his tone light and Lucy’s eyes met his. Her lip trembled as her eyes widened and Azriel felt the fear start to take over her.

“Rhys ---” he warned but Rhysand had already stood, backing away slightly from the girl, who was shaking. Azriel glanced at Rhysand, whose posture had changed and he swallowed; whatever Rhys had seen, it wasn’t pleasant.

“Feyre darling,” Rhysand spoke gently and Feyre stood, turning to her mate as he spoke to her via the bond.

_Go get Lucien from his room. She really is his sister. Don’t tell him what state she’s in -- just that she’s not well. Ease him into it._

_Oh gods. Should we let him see her like this? Shouldn’t we at least --_

Feyre quickly turned back to Lucy, her expression softened. “I’m going to go get Lucien now, Lucy. Would you like to...wash up?” she asked gently. “Or we can get you something to eat?”

Lucy’s cheeks turned as red as her hair, knowing how she looked but she ducked her head, shaking it frantically. “I just w-want to see him, please.” she whispered.

“She’s scared.” Azriel mumbled to Feyre who had neared him. “She thinks we might hurt her.”

Feyre glanced back at the girl and tried to give her a reassuring smile but Lucy bit her lip, avoiding her glance. Azriel’s shadows felt the surge of emotion that shot through Feyre and maybe it was because of how much Lucy reminded her of the broken version of herself long ago that she couldn’t stand to look at her any longer.

“Maybe you should comfort her, Az.” Feyre said quietly to the shadowsinger then she looked over at Cassian. “Cas, do you mind coming with me?”

Azriel’s eyes widened at Feyre’s suggestion and he watched her as she left with Cassian in tow, then his eyes flickered to Rhys who gave him a small shrug as if to say,  _It’s up to you._

But they didn’t understand. Not Rhys or Feyre or Cassian. None of them saw what he saw when he looked at her. He was terrified. His shadows told him of what he suspected and then somewhere in his mind, it had clicked too and he was petrified to keep looking at her and yet, he couldn’t rip his eyes away. Azriel’s eyes scanned her over and as she shook slightly, he cursed himself for not thinking to give her something to wrap around herself. Before he could make a move however, Rhysand had already handed him a small blanket and nodded in her direction.

Lucy sniffled slightly and her eyes widened when Azriel approached her and he hesitated. He felt the fear that was fluttering throughout her whole being and could see it in her eyes; whether he going to hurt her or if they would actually harm her for trespassing. Her eyes had taken in his size and his wings and he felt how she wanted to shrink from sight. She had felt so small in his arms after he had scooped her up and flew with her here; so small and fragile. Azriel slowly leaned down in front of her and gently wrapped the blanket around her shoulders, halting the whirlwind of thoughts that her eyes were telling him.

“No one is going to hurt you here.” He said softly and Lucy swallowed. “You’re safe.”

“Thank you.” she whispered and her hand brushed against his scarred one as she wrapped the blanket around herself tighter. Azriel froze for a moment at the contact and watched as she hesitantly looked up at him, confusion mixed in with the fear. He was back to staring at her, his eyes glued on her and he had to remind himself to breathe, his shadows trembling around him.

_What the fuck -- What the fuck --- What the fuck --_

“Where did you get the fox?” He asked her quietly, reaching out to gently stroke its fur, needing something to calm him down, his shadows receding slightly. He felt her eyes on his hands and he tried not feel self-conscious enough so they wouldn’t start shaking, looking up at her as she answered.

“Lucien gave him to be as a birthday gift long ago...b-before he left.” she replied, her voice barely above a whisper and he gave her another small smile.

“Foxes thrive for a long time in the Autumn Court, then?” He asked, wanting her to keep talking, needing the fear and panic she came in with to be tamed.

“Yes...among the few beings that do there.” she whispered and he watched her lip start to tremble again. Azriel swallowed before lightly rubbing behind Felix’s ear, drawing Lucy’s attention back to her fox. “W-why didn’t he bare his teeth to you?”

“Oh he nearly ripped my hand right off when I came to get you.” Azriel said with a short chuckle. “I had to get approved before I could so much as get 25 feet near you.”

He watched her bite her lip, color coming to her cheeks and Azriel reminded himself to blink. “I’m sorry.” she said. “He’s very overprotective of me.”

“No...no apologies needed.” he replied, hoping he didn’t sound as breathless as he felt. “He’s a loyal companion. Better than most.”

Lucy met his gaze and Azriel gave her another small smile, that she hesitantly returned. “Yes, he is.” He watched her hesitant again, a question on her lips as her eyes fretted between his face, his hands, and his shadows.

“Feel free to ask your questions.” he encouraged softly.

“Did...did Felix do that to your hands?” she whispered and his heart clenched, whether at her fear of the reprimandation that would come from it being Felix’s fault or the fact that she was addressing one of his many flaws.

He forced the corners of his mouth to turn up slightly. “No. Those were given to me long ago.”

She swallowed and nodded then looked at him curiously again. He gave her a nod. “Your shadows...what -- what do they do?”

“Various things.” he answered her calmly. “They are a part of me but can do my bidding and can be my eyes and ears, if needed. I can travel with them...and spy with them.”

The curious glint had returned to her eyes and she nodded slowly at his response. He sensed her done asking questions for now so he gently prodded with one of his own.

“Being Lucien’s sister...does this mean you share his abilities also?”

Lucy met his eyes and blinked. “...Yes.” she said slowly, shifting in her spot. “I can winnow and heal. I can also manipulate fire.”

He nodded but paused at his next question as her lips pursed slightly and a look of defeat washed over her face.

“But I...I haven’t used them in a long time.”

“Why?” he asked, as gently as he could and she looked at him sadly before she looked down at her hands, the right massaging her left wrist. He gave her a curious look and saw her hesitate for a moment before moving the sleeve up and Azriel froze.

Her wrist had clearly been chained and chained for a long time, judging by the scars that had ruined the skin. “It -- It was laced with Faebane.” she spoke. “As punishment.”

A few moments passed before Azriel could speak again and the tenseness in her body told him to steer away from the subject, his own body still tense in response. Clearing his throat, he asked lightly, “Is there any other abilities you know of?”

The relief in her face told him he made the right decision of not pressing the subject of the chain and the corner of her mouth went up as she answered him. “I...I can understand animals.” she said and he looked at her curiously. “Sort of like...a - a telepathy ability.”

“How interesting.” Rhysand’s voice called out causing both Azriel and Lucy to nearly jumped out of their skins. They had both completely forgotten the High Lord was there. Rhys gave Azriel an amused look before turning on Lucy. “That’s not a very common ability. Where do you think you got it from?”

“Oh...um, my m-mother. She’s able to as well.”

Rhysand nodded and gave a small “Hm,” in response. Azriel’s eyes found Lucy’s again and something in him stirred. It was both a pleasant and unpleasant feeling but whatever it was, he wasn’t sure he hated it. He couldn’t get himself to stop staring at her; the freckles all over her face were mesmerizing. Even when he saw her cheeks match the color of her hair and her eyes averted from his, he couldn’t stop staring. That feeling again. His eyes widened.

_What the fuck -- What the fuck --- What the fuck --_

The bursting of the door broke him out of his trance and Azriel finally looked away from Lucy to meet Rhysand’s curious gaze before taking a look at the doorway.

Lucien had barged in the room, leaning against the door and panting as if he had started running towards the room the moment he could. His eyes scanned the area quickly and fell on the spot where Azriel had slowly stood up from and the small redheaded heap on the floor.

Everything around them seemed to freeze as the two siblings took each other in. Azriel and Rhysand had retreated to the doorway where Feyre and Cassian had stood with Nesta and Elain in tow.

Azriel watched as a thousand thoughts were flashing through Lucien’s mind and the multiple changes in his facial expression gave it away; there was shock that turned to joy that turned to doubt and lastly settled on fear. Lucy’s expression mirrored her brother’s as he slowly approached her and fell to his knees in front of her.

But Azriel’s eyes were still on Lucy and suddenly he couldn’t breathe. It was like all the air was sucked out his body and he gasped.

“Az --?” Cassian asked in alarm.

Azriel didn’t hear him. A thousand thoughts were now flashing through his own mind with fear and dread like no other. He was drowning and drowning quickly. The red-haired girl was the only thing he could see and yet, he wanted to unsee her so badly.

Azriel stumbled back then froze, Rhys catching his arm and the High Lord shared a look of concern with Cassian.

“Feyre darling, you and girls should give Lucien and his sister some privacy. Cassian and I need to help Azriel with a matter.”

The Archeron sisters looked at them in alarm but Feyre nodded, quickly closing the door behind her and grabbing her sisters as Rhys and Cassian both hauled their rigid friend out to the open landing.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Cassian quietly demanded, worry in his voice.

“Give him a minute.” Rhys responded, his eyes glued on Azriel who couldn’t hear, see, or feel anything.

No, that was a lie. He felt suffocated -- suffocated by the endless emotions running through his body right now. He gasped for breath again, his eyes dazed and unfocused, his brothers glancing at each other.

“I’m going to punch you right in the jaw if you don’t get your shit together and tell us what’s wrong in the next minute.” Cassian warned.

The brothers watched as Azriel shuddered and his eyes landed back on the window that gave them a direct view into the room with the red-haired siblings.

“Lucy.” he choked out.

“What about her?” Rhys questioned quickly.

Cassian and Rhys watched as Azriel struggled to form his words, the dread and fear he was feeling evident on his face. He looked like he was in pain.

“What about her?!” Cassian demanded again and Azriel finally looked at the two of them, panic in his eyes, his shadows whirling all around him.

_“She’s my mate.”_

His brothers looked at him wide eyed and before the two of them could so much as think of what to say to him, he bolted off the landing, soaring into the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome :)


End file.
